The present disclosure relates to an electronic device incorporating a memory and a method for controlling a memory in an electronic device.
For example, image forming apparatuses such as MFPs (multifunction peripherals), which are a kind of electronic device, have models incorporating a printing function, a copying function, a FAX (facsimile) function, a scanning function, a network data transmission/reception function, and the like. In image forming apparatuses incorporating these functions, efficient use of the memory for image processing helps enhance performance in various jobs.